


Harry Potter and the Stone of Slytherin

by LaurieHouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurieHouse/pseuds/LaurieHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry is sorted into Slytherin, how will this affect the events of Philosophers Stone, his relationships with Hermione, Ron and Draco? Better then it sounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Stone of Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Story is better then the summary describes. I couldn't think of an adequate summary.
> 
> I am debating on how AU to make this. Having Dumbledore survive, Harry die, etc. I could always make AU versions of this universe or something, that would be something interesting.
> 
> I hope you like it! Next chapter should be coming soon. Just have to type it up. This chapter actually wasn't included in the original outline, but I wanted to set the story up a bit so it's a prologue.
> 
> I also want to try and do a preview/summary type thing of the next chapter. What could happen, part of it or something like that. I've seen it done before and I think it's a good idea. I'll have to try and stick with it if I remember. Hope you like the first chapter.

Hagrid was surprised that the house was still standing. The front door had been blown open, James Potter’s body lie in the hallway. He had been knocked back by the blast and killed with the Avada Kadevra curse. The half-giant felt his heart get heavier as he moved into the house, being careful of the unsound structure around him. He didn’t want have the house come crashing down around them, making the situation worse then it already was. Making his way carefully through the house, he made his way to Harry’s bedroom.  
Hagrid had visited the house a few times before and couldn’t help but think back to its former state. It was a quaint, warm home that was full of love. It was the perfect place for James and Lily Potter to raise their young son. Yet all that had changed when Voldemort destroyed their home and the lives of those inside it. The only one that had managed to survive was the young Harry Potter, and how that was, was a mystery. Something Hagrid nor most of the wizarding world.  
The half-giant had to be careful making his way to the young child’s room as the house seemed as if could fall at any second if he brushed up against the wall. It took him some moments to carefully maneuver through the crumbling home, but he finally got to the child’s room; shocked at what he found. There on the floor next to Harry’s crib was Lily Potter, a look of horror on her face. Hagrid felt himself choke up at the sight of the young witch, struck down in the prime of her life by Voldemort. He slowly bent down to close her eyes, to give her some type of peace. He then turned his attention to the child in the crib and was starting to cry.  
Hagrid peered into the crib and felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of the one year old. For what he had been through the child had come away pretty much unscathed, save for a small lighting bolt shaped cut on his forehead that made Hagrid pause for a second to wonder what had happened. Dumbledore hadn’t told him much, only that Voldemort was gone, that Lily and James Potter was dead and Harry needed to be extracted from the house. Something had happened that caused Voldemorts defeat and it had to do with Harry. For on the ground next to Lilly was a black cloak, the one Voldemort wore during his life. Hagrid was puzzled by the sight but couldn’t let that distract him from the duty at hand.  
It was an amazing sight to see that this room was mostly unscathed. Hagrid was able to take a blanket and swaddle Harry in it, which caused the baby to stop crying. He felt a swell of warmth at the child who gazed curiously up at him with large green eyes.  
Just like Lily. Hagrid thought, as he turned to leave the house. Little Harry Potter looked more like his father then his mother, with a tuft of sooty black hair, but his eye’s were a shocking deep green color.  
Not wanting to stick around any longer in fear of the house collapsing on both of them, Hagrid hurried out of the house. Once outside he tucked the baby into his jacket where he would be safe and warm and boarded the motorcycle he had borrowed from Sirius. Dumbledore had told him to meet him at a specific location, a place where Harry would be safe from anyone that was still out there trying to finish what the Dark Lord had started.  
The motorcycle started with a loud rumble and Hagrid was in the air within seconds. There was no need to worry about where the location was he was supposed to meet Dumbledore for the motorcycle knew where to go. Hagrid was left to his thoughts; wondering about what Harry's new life would be like, if he would be placed in a loving home. The half giant felt his eye's swell up at the thought of having to leave the baby with strangers. Hagrid had taken a liking to the young child and wanted to see him happy. He wished he could take care of Harry himself but he knew that wasn't possible because he was games keeper of Hogwarts and not very apt at taking care of small children.  
He arrived at the specified location in what seemed like seconds. This would be where Harry would spend ten years of his life, loved for and cared for just as if he were their own. At least that was what Hagrid hoped for, prayed for with all his might.  
“Here he is Professor.” The half-giant said, gathering baby Harry from within his jacket, unable to resist a slight smile at seeing that he had fallen asleep. “Been sleeping most of the way.” Hagrid explained, he hadn't heard the baby cry once they had gotten comfortably into the air.  
“Thank you Hagrid,” Dumbledore said, taking Harry from the game keepers arms.  
“Albus, are you sure this is the right thing to do? I've been watching this house all day and they are the worst type of Muggles I have ever seen.” Minerva McGonagall stated, adamant against Harry staying in such a home. “Can't he stay with a nice wizarding family, someone that will love him instead of treating him like a servant?” The witch asked, hoping that Dumbledore would see her point and go to the wizarding world to find a suitable family for Harry to be apart of.  
“I'm sorry Minerva but that's not possible. Harry needs to be with family, and these muggles are the only family he has left.” The headmaster stated, understanding his colleagues pain. “This is the only way,” he stated informing McGonagall that the conversation was finished.  
There were tears in both McGonagall and Hagrid's eyes as they watched Dumbledore walk with Harry down the walkway and gently deposit the sleeping baby on the doorstep. With a gentle touch to the forehead Dumbledore wished Harry goodbye and good luck, promising that life wouldn't be this way forever. He turned towards his two colleagues and disappeared into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of Chapter 2
> 
> Vernon Dursley's day started like any other. He woke up, took a shower and proceeded to eat breakfast which was prepared by his wife Petunia Dursley. The day was just like any other, expect for the fact that owls were flying through the sky at an alarming rate as well as the fact that there was a baby boy on his front step.


End file.
